Italiana Meddling
by sitarra
Summary: One specific Italian brings together two people. GC I suck at summaries just read it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Italiana Meddling

Author: sitarra

Rating: CSI-2 (maybe)

Summary: One specific Italian brings together two people. I suck at summaries; just read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters belonging to it but I do however own Viviana Fiorio. I said I was keeping her around and here she is.

Author's Note: Finally! I get this posted! Chapter 1 at least. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I have it written. And when at home, I'm incredibly slow so it'll probably be a week and a half.

This story takes place just days before Blood Lust and will probably go till after or before Inside the Box.

Note to Ercila: Yes, I do dance but not professionally.

Note to Krista: In Sway, the dance was a tango style not rumba.

Enjoy!

* * *

Catherine made a side stop at the front desk on her way to Ballistics to check for any messages from her daughter. She was working a double and expected a call from Lindsey when she got home from school. She waited patiently while Judy checked for her. She tapped her fingers on the counter in a rhythmic beat impatiently when a bombshell with a package in her hand caught her eye.

Normally she wouldn't have paid any attention to anyone walking by if they didn't work at CSI but this woman was different. She looked like she didn't belong in the building at all.

She looked too flawless to do any kind of lab or crime work. Too beautiful to have actually killed or harmed anyone—definitely not with that smile. The only thing left was being a widow or a left behind girlfriend but somehow she didn't look like the type of female to be held down by a man.

But when she approached Catherine, she thought otherwise.

"Excuse me my, uh, English is not so good," the woman apologized in advance.

"That's all right, I can understand you just fine," Catherine smiled.

"I am looking for Gil Grissom. Is he in?"

That stopped Catherine. This gorgeous woman wanted to speak with Grissom?

She stood at maybe a couple of inches taller than Catherine. She had flawless jet black hair with curls in some places. She had bright beautiful sapphire eyes that stood out from her face and showed her wisdom. The smile on her face was kind and gentle. She had a long slender neck and broad shoulders. The outfit she had on would surely toy with every man's mind.

The top definitely went with her skirt but it appeared to be a new fashion trend or the start of one at least.

She had on what could only be described as a ruche halter top that looked more like lingerie. It wrapped around her neck, an intricate design of fabric going down her back just past her shoulders to connect with the halter. At her hips, it began to curve inward, leaving her hips and back bare. It had a map of Italy on the front in black and white, major city names written in red. From her ample breasts to the curve of her hips, it complemented her well.

Her all black chiffon skirt was petal hemmed and connected to her top but it wasn't a dress. It came down past her knees just a little, complementing her calves nicely. And on top of that she had on black leather anklewrap stilettos, the top strap stopping just beneath a tattoo.

'I will be damn surprised if she turns out to be a model,' thought Catherine as she continued with her observation.

Her skin was a natural bronze which brightened her face and the whiteness of her top. Her nails were manicured; perfect, as were her eyebrows. Her make-up was applied flawlessly. She was absolutely gorgeous. How could she possibly know Grissom?

"Yes, he's in his office –or at least he was when I last saw him," Catherine finally said. She held out her hand. "I'm Catherine, his co-worker."

The woman took it, shaking it as a look of realization came across her face. "Catherine Willows?" she wondered.

"Well, you apparently know who I am," Catherine chuckled. "I can only guess Gil's been talking about me."

The woman smiled brightly, flashing her pearly white teeth. "Yes, he has. A few times. I am Viviana Fiorio. I'm a friend of his."

Catherine's eyebrows shot up. Grissom had a female friend that looked like _this_? Where exactly did he go when he went out?

"I'm sorry to say but I've never heard him mention you."

"I'm not surprised. He is a very uomo riservato."

Catherine blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Viviana smiled understandingly. "Forgive me. Sometimes I forget who I'm speaking to. It means private man. He is a very private man and I respect that." She looked down at her watch. "And if you will excuse me, I should go see him now before I need to return to work."

They said their good-bye's and Catherine watched briefly as she walked away.

"I'm in shock. I'm in shock,' she thought, snapping out her thoughts as Judy handed her her messages.

Catherine hadn't moved her eyes from Grissom's office door in close to ten minutes. The door had been shut a half hour ago and so far no one had come out. On top of that, the blinds were shut.

Catherine wasn't the only one who had seen Viviana. Sara, Greg, and Nick had too, as well as several lab techs. It was safe to say every jaw dropped to the floor.

"So who was that woman who went into Grissom's office earlier?" Greg asked, siding up next to her in the DNA lab, both their eyes trained to Grissom's door.

"Apparently a friend of his."

Greg took a step back. "Whoa, Grissom has a friend that looks like that? How's he friends with such a hot woman like her?"

Catherine gave a slight chuckle. "Believe me, I was just as shocked as you. She's very stylish; too, did you notice that?"

"I noticed she looked perfect and very beautiful in what she had on."

"That's what I meant. She looks like a model and I keep wondering how he could know someone that looks like a model," she mused, biting a manicured nail in frustration.

"Jealous?" Greg gave her a wide knowing smile. He moved quickly before she could hit him.

"No, just curious," she lied. Truth was, she was jealous. She was jealous and she didn't know why. For all she knew, Grissom was dating the woman. So why did the thought make her sick to her stomach?

The office door opening caught Greg's attention. "The door," he pointed out to Catherine. They scrambled to act like they were doing something of actual importance other than watching the door.

The two of them watched as Viviana kissed him three times on his cheeks.

"What the hell was that?" Catherine wondered out loud.

"I hear that's how it's done in Europe," Greg informed her. She shushed him and they both turned their ears on the pair.

"A propsito, I ran into a Donna in reception. Her name was Catherine Willows. Gilberto, you did not give her justice."

He smiled guiltily. "You met her?"

"Si and I think she's a stupendo. Tell her if she ever gets tired of being a CSI, I could use her to model my fashion lines."

"You can tell her yourself. She's good at what she does and I plan to keep her here."

"I'm just saying if she ever gets tired of it."

"I'll see you in a couple days on the 24th," he urged. "And again thank you for the jacket."

Catherine and Greg watched as Grissom kissed her on the cheek before Viviana walked away and out of the Crime Lab. Grissom moved back into his office without a look in any direction.

Greg and Catherine shared a confused look before Catherine took off for Grissom's office.

She knocked lightly on the open door, entering without a response, and closed the door behind her. She took her seat in front of his desk, staring at him until he looked up.

"So who's she and shy have you never mentioned her?" she demanded.

He set his pen down and leaned back in his chair. "Well, according to her the two of you met in reception."

"Yes, we did but I want to hear what you have to say." He tried to hide his smile but to no avail.

"Her name is Viviana Fiorio but you already know that. She's from Civitavecchia, Italy, moved here when she was nineteen. She owns a fashion store in the Fashion Mall called Esotico Paradiso where she also designs the clothes. That's why she was here, dropping off a late birthday gift. A black leather jacket. What else would you like to know?"

"No wonder she was so fashionable," she muttered. "How good of a designer is she?"

"She's one of the best. Next week, she has a fashion show in Italy and a few other places in Europe. She designs for children, men, women, and she does probably everything else imaginable. What other questions do you have?"

"I take it you shop there."

"Yes, I do."

"Wait, you're actually asking me for questions?"

"Well, I figured you'd ask anyway."

She looked at him for a long moment. He was confusing her big time. First a mysterious woman and now open honesty. She was actually speechless.

"Well, um…"

Gil smiled. Maybe he had planned this.

"I met her years ago through a friend of mine. He set us up on a date. Surprisingly we had a lot in common. We went on a few more dates but nothing every happened. Somehow we moved right past that and moved into the roles of good friends. Now I see her or speak to her a few times a week. Does that cover it?" he asked.

The astonished look remained on her face. "I guess. For now, at least. But how come you've never mentioned her?"

"When at work, why would I have to mention her?"

"I don't know. How come you never told me about her?"

"You never asked."

"I never knew you had a whole other secret life I didn't know about," she muttered.

He sighed deeply and leaned forward again. He pulled some more paperwork in front of him and picked up his pen. He liked this jealousy he heard seeping through her words. It made up for all the times he was jealous of all the men she'd went out with.

"Would you like to meet her again and this time _actually_ talk to her?" he offered, keeping his eyes on his paperwork.

Now she was really confused. He was actually willing to let her meet the other woman in his life? Maybe they were more serious than he had said. Maybe she was losing him from her grasps and she didn't ever know it.

"You're actually asking me?" she asked astonished.

"I'll take back my offer if you don't ans…" She cut him off.

"I wanna meet her," she said quickly. "When?"

He looked up at her. "Well, she'll be in Europe for a week like a said but how about a few days after she gets back? I'll run it by her when I see her in a couple of days."

"Sounds good. Can't wait."

* * *

a proposito by the way

Donna woman

Si yes

a stupendo gorgeous

Hopefully in a few hours, I'll have everything worked out and I'll know where this story's really going. :suddenly realizes she never really knew where the story was headed:


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Italiana Meddling

Author: sitarra

Rating: CSI-2 (maybe)

Summary: One specific Italian brings together two people. I suck at summaries; just read it.

Spoilers: brief Recipe for Murder

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters belonging to it but I do however own Viviana Fiorio. I said I was keeping her around and here she is.

Author's Note: Okay, so I was faster than I said I was going to be. That's only because all of your reviews made me want to write. And they came at a good time to because I'm not in the best health lately and I'm freaking out about a doctor's appointment I have coming up. The reviews and writing really took my mind off that. Thank you so much!

* * *

It was the second of September when Catherine and Viviana were invited over to Grissom's for dinner.

Catherine had gotten a lift there from Gil after they solved the death of a chef at DeBreff restaurant. During the entire case, there had been undeniable sexual tension and some flirting but something was still holding them back from admitting their feelings. They knew they were there, they just didn't know how to tell the other what they felt.

"Can I help you with dinner?" Catherine asked, stepping into his kitchen. She noticed his relaxed state: his long sleeved button down dark blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He still had his work pants on but he was barefoot. He truly looked like one with his element.

"Yeah, but aren't you the one that always says you can't cook?" he wondered, turning to her, noticing her equally relaxed state.

"Yeah but you're a good cook, a great one. So I guess I can give it a better shot as long as I'm under your supervision," she flirted. He took her hand and pulled her closer. He placed a bowl in front of her with all the ingredients already in it.

"You can make the bread. I'm sure there's no possible way you can mess it up," he joked. She poked him in his side but he brushed her hand away with a smile. He finished his preparations to the prosciutto before sliding it into the oven.

"Will you help?" she asked, throwing all the flirting knowledge she'd accommodated through the years his way.

She batted her eyelashes at him and he couldn't help but say yes.

"First, we'll wash our hands and then I'll get you started on it," he stumbled out. She nodded and followed him to the sink.

"You know you mix it with your bare hands, right?" he asked her, stepping up close behind her.

"I do now," she muttered. She felt his chest press flush into her back. Her heart started to pound and she had to remind herself what they were actually doing. "So how do we start?"

Gil took both her hands and brought them up to place them in the bowl. "Just start mixing," he murmured right next to her ear. His lips had brushed against her ear, causing a tingle to run throughout her entire body. She just wanted to forget all about dinner and jump him right there.

"How am I doing so far?" Catherine asked after a while.

"Hmm, good but," His words stopped her. He brought his hands up to the bowl but not before letting his fingers graze over her arms. His hands moved sensually over her hands, helping her mix the ingredients.

"You're pretty good at this. Where'd you learn how to cook so well?"

He picked the now dough up with their hands and set it down on the cleaned counter.

"My mother taught me." He set the bowl aside and floured the counter. "She said she wanted me to know how to cook for myself or some future wife. So far I've used my cooking style on you, Viviana, my mom, and myself."

"Well, like I said, I've always enjoyed your cooking."

They went back to kneading the dough together. She could feel her body reacting to the feel of his body. Her hands and back felt like they were on fire. Her breathing was becoming labored and he didn't appear to be affected by any of it. Maybe he really was involved with Viviana. Maybe she just didn't turn him on.

On the contrary, he was affected. Just as much as she was. He just happened to be thinking about the most disgusting things he'd ever seen on the job to curb his arousal.

Her skin felt like silk, her body molded perfectly to his, like they were meant to be. He didn't know if his thoughts could tide him over for much longer.

She felt him lean his head against hers, a smile crossing over her features.

"What's with you lately?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You were closed off for the longest time and then you came out of it just a couple weeks ago only to go back in to seclusion and now you're out of it again."

'While that sentence was incredibly complicated, I'm amazed I understood it. And I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do. You just don't want to talk…"

A rhythmic knock sounded at the door, signaling Viviana was there.

"… about it," she finished.

Gil moved back from her. He placed the bread in a pan and placed a towel over it. Catherine followed him to the sink to wash her hands.

"Now the fun begins," Catherine said, splashing some water his way on her pursuit to get a towel.

"Yeah and I'm not all that much looking forward to it."

"Hey," she shrugged, "you didn't have to invite us over."

"I know but something in me told me I'd better or you'd never stop bothering me about Viviana. This way you can ask her yourself."

She stepped up closer to him, so close their lips almost touching. "You're right. And you'd better answer the door," she whispered.

He swallowed and slowly nodded, captivated by her deep blue eyes. He reluctantly moved away from her and to the door.

"Gilberto," Catherine heard Viviana greet.

Oh yeah, it was definitely going to be a fun evening.

* * *

Next chapter will come soon, I promise. I already have a good start on it.

The bread mentioned in this is actually a holiday dessert bread but it's mostly done in a bread mixer. I figured where's the fun in that? so I had them do it by hand instead.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Italiana Meddling

Author: sitarra

Rating: CSI-2 (maybe)

Summary: One specific Italian brings together two people. I suck at summaries; just read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters belonging to it but I do however own Viviana Fiorio. I said I was keeping her around and here she is.

Author's Note: Now that I'm sure I'm in good health, here's chapter 3 just for you guys! So far I have no start on the next chapter but don't expect it to be long.

"Buona sera, Catherine. It's nice to see you again."

Catherine shook her hand and took a chance to admire her outfit.

She had a pair of diamond loop earrings in that stood out from her hair. She had on a black tank top similar to the ones Catherine wore. Rhinestone suspenders not even three inches wide were for decoration, crisscrossing at her lower back. She had a think black suede belt on and dress pants with a shine to each stripe that went around and down each pant leg. She had a rhinestone stretch bracelet on her right wrist, as well as one dark red plastic one. She also had on an admirable pair of black high heeled stiletto boots that looked impossible to walk in. Could she get anymore stylish?

"Nice to see you again, too. I hear you got back from Italy a few days ago. I hope you had a lovely trip."

"Yes, I did thank you." Her smile was so bright it could have blinded Catherine. "It's always a piacere to go back to my home country."

Catherine gave a confused look. "Piacere means pleasure," Gil murmured near her ear.

"How do you know Italian?" she wondered.

"She's teaching me," he shrugged, moving back towards the kitchen.

"And he's very good at it," Viviana added. "Do you mind if I take off my shoes? These shoes are inferno but I love them."

"Go ahead. The two of us have," Gil said, motioning between him and Catherine. "There's no reason you shouldn't be comfortable as well. And besides, we've talked about this."

"I know but my parents raised me to be courteous."

Catherine chuckled and took a sip of her wine. "My parents never raised me to be anything but better than they were."

"Being an only child and from Italy means anything better than a menial occupazione is good."

Little did they know, that would be the start of a long conversation and a strong friendship.

After Gil shooed them both out of the kitchen, assuring them both he would take care of everything, the two women settled in the living room for a chance to talk.

"I hear you're interested to know more about my amicizia with Gilberto," Viviana started in her rich Italian accent.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that means relationship or friendship."

"Friendship; feel free to ask any questions."

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to hear more about you. Italy's always fascinated me and I want to know more about how you became a designer," Catherine appraised. "I went to your store last week. I want to buy the entire place."

"Mille grazie. It is always nice to know when someone appreciates my store. I try so much to bring all styles and fashions together for a new look."

When they started to talk more about fashion, Gil rolled his eyes.

'I never thought I'd have women in my townhouse talking about fashion of all things,' he thought to himself.

"Ladies, sorry to interrupt but can we get back to Italy?" he interrupted.

"Sorry," they giggled. After a few moments, they got back on ask.

"So, I was born in Civitavecchia, Italy to Fiorenza and Angelo Fiorio. Civitavecchia is a small city right next to the Tyrrhenian Sea. My father is a rich man, earning his wealth as the owner of the best shipping company in Italy. We had a very large house right by the water and I remember watching the water for hours on end when I was a little girl.

"Mia Madre was the city's best painter and pianist. She painted with such abilita e dettaglio for a while I aspired to be like her. Instead she taught me how to play piano. But then my father took me to Milano when I was thirteen. Right then I was dedito. I knew fashion was my calling. Good thing my Padre loved spoiling me, he still does, because after that I wanted to travel to every fashionable city.

"After I finished secondary school, I went on to study with some of the top designers. I was determined to make a name for myself. So I came to America when I was nineteen. I studied all over, designing the entire time. By the time I came to Las Vegas I was ready to have them come to life.

"Now I have my own Shoppe and with some help from my father, I'm living abbastanza confortevolmente and I could not be happier," she finished.

"Wow, I wish I had parents like yours," Catherine said, her eyes wide with amazement.

'What was your life like when you were growing up?" Viviana asked, taking an interest in the woman next to her.

But she quickly turned the focus away from herself. "That's a long, complicated, heart breaking story. Maybe some other time."

Gil chose then to interrupt the two women.

"Dinner is ready, ladies."

"You know, Gil," Catherine started as she walked past him, "you're a dying breed."

"Than I guess it's a good thing that you know me."

After a few minutes of comments on the meal and comfortable silence taking over, Catherine decided to dive right in.

"So… how'd you two become such good friends?"

They looked at each other, trying ton decide on an answer, before Gil gave the question to Viviana for he to answer.

"Pozzo, I'm not really sure myself," she admitted honestly. "But something along the way stuck."

"No offense but you two obviously don't run in the same circles. You're in fashion, he's in science and crime."

The Italian smiled brightly. "We thought the same thing, too. Realment, we often bring it up."

Gil decided to speak up. "It's true. Sometimes I can hardly believe I'm friends with a woman like her. Or a woman like you for that matter," he said, pointing to Catherine.

"Gilberto, tale un civetta. Io scommessa che tutte le donne cadono per tale fascino."

Catherine looked back and forth between them, unsure of what was being said. Another thing she was unsure of was the smile coming over his face.

"Realment #$, I don't notice if they do," he answered.

"Comungue #$, we share a love for musica, theater, the quest to always learn more, traveling, and learning more of other cultures. Keeping our minds open to it. We're both only children and have a soft spot for children, whether it shows or not," she added when Gil started to protest. "Sometimes the most opposite of people are the best friends."

The strawberry blond nodded in understanding. She and Gil were quite the opposite and yet they got along with no problem. Sure they had the occasional argument but they never lasted long. Maybe one day soon they'd move past all of that and be more than best friends.

"Speaking of traveling, the next time I go to Roma, Milano, Venezia, and Civitavecchia, I'm taking you with me. My parents are dying to meet you," Viviana insisted, pointing to Gil. "And Catherine, I highly recommend it for you too. It's a great way to relax."

Buona sera – good evening

inferno -- hell

occupazione -- occupation

Mille grazie – thank you very much

Mia Madre – my mother

abilita e dettaglio – ability and detail

dedito -- hooked

abbastanza confortevolmente – quite comfortably

Pozzo -- well

#$ Realment – actually

#$ Comunque -- anyway

tale un civetta. Io scommessa che tutte le donne cadono per tale fascino – such a flirt. I bet that all the women fall for such charm.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Italiana Meddling

Author: sitarra

Rating: CSI-2 (maybe)

Summary: One specific Italian brings together two people. I suck at summaries; just read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters belonging to it but I do however own Viviana Fiorio. I said I was keeping her around and here she is.

Author's Note: I must say a huge thank you to Ercila for her review. It really set up this chapter when I had no idea where I was going with it. Thank you so much! And thank you to all the reviews I received. They keep me going. And I apologize in advance for the crappy ending. It was done in a hurry.

* * *

Greg was the first person to see Viviana walking down the halls of CSI. Seeing this as his big opportunity, he quickly followed.

"Hello there, I'm Greg," he introduced. "I hear you're a friend of Grissom's."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to face him. He looked vaguely familiar and she'd heard his name somewhere before.

"Yes, I am," she sighed. Already something told her to be suspicious of him. "May I ask how you know about me?"

Greg took a second to admire the lovely figure in front of him. She looked young, maybe a few years older than himself. But to him, she had the body of a twenty-one-year-old.

She wore a white fitted T-shirt that said God Sees No Color written in black across her chest. Her light blue jeans were worn in and a bit deconstructed. There were horizontal rips on the thighs and a tear in the left knee. Black heeled boots stuck out from under the flares. Greg had never been so envious of clothing before.

"Well, Grissom's my boss but I heard about you from Catherine."

Now she knew who he was. He was the one Catherine had warned her about. Apparently he was the "office" flirt, but sometimes he couldn't handle the return flirting.

'Perfectto,' she thought. She decided to milk it for all it was worth. She was hit on all the time and by now she was a pro at turning the men down nicely yet still letting them think they had a shot.

"Oh and did they mention anything specific about me?" she wondered, throwing at him some of her natural flirting charm.

"Just that you were Italian," Greg stumbled out. "And may I just say, right now I find you very intriguing."

"Oh, you do?" she smiled.

"Yeah, in fact, how would you like to go out with me sometime? We could get to know each other better."

Like she hadn't heard that line plenty times before. She stepped closer to him, taking pleasure when she saw him twitch nervously.

"You know what Greg? I'd love to," she answered coolly. A large smile came over his face.

"Ma siete giusto non il giusti adatto dimensioni," she added, patting him affectionately on the cheek. She smiled widely at him before walking away.

"I take it by that Italian at the end that the answer's actually no," he called after her. Her smile over her shoulder at him was his answer.

'Oh well, at least I got to talk to such a gorgeous woman,' he mused, walking back to the DNA lad with a large smile on his face.

"Hard at work, I see."

Gil looked up at the voice. A small smile came over his face when Viviana entered his office and sat down in front of his desk.

"I am so glad you're here right now. I was about to go insane with the amount of paperwork I have to do."

"I'm glad to see I'm wanted here. And not just by you. I ran into Greg in the hallway."

Gil sighed heavily, for some reason not pleased with that news. He leaned back in his chair, placing his glasses on his desk. "What did he say to you?"

She brushed off his concern with a wave of her hand. "He was harmless. He asked me out but he knew he didn't have a chance."

"Did you use that line on him in Italian?"

"Tu scommessa."

"So why'd you really come here? You've got a business to run, after all."

"A few of the girls are locking up for me. I wanted to talk to you about Catherine."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Catherine? What about Catherine?"

"Si, Catherine," she confirmed. "How long have you be in love with her?"

"I'm sorry, I'm what? I'm in love with her?" he repeated, his voice rising as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Sì, siete. Come lungamente?"

All he could do was stare at her. Where would she get that idea? He didn't care if it was true, how'd she figure it out?

"Non si nasconda da me, Gilberto. Posso vederlo nei vostri occhi. Tu amore lei."

He opened his mouth to protest but her sharp look made him decide otherwise. He leaned back once again and ran a hand over his tired face.

"Risponda mia domanda."

"Fourteen maybe fifteen years," he answered, giving in to her. "At least it's been that long since I admitted it to myself and realized it. I always knew there was something else there when I recruited her for the lab."

"Care to tell me the whole story?" she boldly asked.

"Not really but you'll make me anyway."

"Vero."

"About nineteen years ago was when I met her. There was an instant attraction I had to her but of course she was dancing on stage when I first saw her so I probably wasn't the only one who felt that way. A close friendship built; she got me to open up. Five years passed, we were still the best of friends. Then came along Eddie. I saw her less but enough to know it would be a disastrous relationship. They eloped and I took six months leave and went back home where I met you."

"I always knew there was something back home keeping you distant from our relationship," she interrupted.

"You could tell, huh?" he chuckled.

"Naturalmente, Gilberto. We were together for five months, most of that was long distance because you were in San Francisco. But when we were together, there were times you were completely there but other times, you had a distant look in your eyes. When we came to know each other physically for the first time, something inside me told me our relationship would be coming to end."

"I'm still very sorry for that."

"I know and I forgave you a long time ago. I had to let you go. I could never live with myself knowing I kept two people apart. I loved you. I _still_ love you and nothing will ever change that. If I'm going to be mad at anybody, it'd be Catherine. But she's too sweet and it is just not possible."

Gil chuckled. "That's true." He paused. "I loved you, too, you know. Even if I never said it, I did and I still do. Just not in the same way, obviously."

Viviana leaned closer to his desk, trying to get her point across.

"Alcune cose nella vita non sono significate per essere ed noi eravamo una di loro. But I've seen the way you look at Catherine; I see the way your eyes light up. The two of you were meant to be together."

"But how do you know that?" he snapped. "How do you know that something won't go horribly wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "You're right, I don't. But at some point, Gilberto, you just have to trust your heart."

He just gave her a defeated look. Why bother fighting what he knew he could fight no longer? After all, what was the worst that could happen?

"No one person has the answer to everything, Gilberto. Nemmeno tu."

* * *

Half hour later, Gil kissed Viviana on the cheek and watched her walk away from his office. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Greg stepping out of the DNA lab.

Greg saw this as his second chance to get a date but so far things weren't looking hopefully.

She tried to hide a smile as she walked past him but he saw it. Her pace speeded up but her smile remained.

"Greg, come here," Gil called, watching Greg watch Viviana. He complied but he couldn't help and feel nervous.

"Don't get any ideas, okay?" he said, patting him on the shoulder. "First, you're not her type. And second, she's eleven years older than you."

Greg jaw dropped open. "Eleven? Are you sure because she really doesn't look it? And how would you know I'm not her type?"

Greg's voice followed him into his office but he managed to drown out the sound with thoughts of Catherine.

* * *

Ma siete giusto non il giusti adatto dimensioni -- But you're just not the right size

Tu scommessa -- You bet

Sì, siete -- Yes, you are

Come lungamente? -- How long?

Non si nasconda da me. Posso vederlo nei vostri occhi. Tu amore lei. -- Do not hide from me. I can see it in your eyes. You love her.

Risponda mia domanda. -- Answer my question.

Vero -- True

Naturalmente -- Of course

Alcune cose nella vita non sono significate per essere ed noi eravamo una di loro. -- Some things in life are not meant to be and we were one of them.

Nemmeno tu. -- Not even you.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Italiana Meddling

Author: sitarra

Rating: CSI-1

Summary: One specific Italian brings together two people. I suck at summaries; just read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters belonging to it but I do however own Viviana Fiorio. I said I was keeping her around and here she is.

Quick Note: I may repost this chapter.

* * *

"Buona sera, Signorina Catherine," Viviana called to the strawberry blond when she was a few feet away.

Catherine turned towards her voice, pulling her eyes away from the gondolas and the clear blue water of the Venetian.

Her eyes first saw the infamous black high heeled stiletto boots. She had on black dress pants, a narrow black stripe going down each leg. A small black leather belt was wrapped around her waist. Black suspenders connected to her belt loops. Like all the times she wore suspenders though they were more for decoration. Her top was a whole complicated story and something you would see in a fashion show.

The main part was the V-shaped black vest like that found in a suit. Five buttons went down the center. The mesh, which was more lace and string, was laced with the vest, tying at the bottom. A white silk tie came down from her neck, folding under the vest. The back of it was far more complicated. The bra (built in to the vest) was explanatory. What was more confusing was the way the fabric of the vest came down her back in two strands and somehow laced the mesh from the sides together and also laced the two strands together. It was…complicated but neat, in the clean sense.

There was a white wrist and hand wrap on her right hand, and as was her custom, she had on gold loop earrings.

"I don't trust my horrible accent enough to respond in Italian," Catherine smiled, embracing the woman, "But good evening to you, too.

"You sounded distracted on the phone a little while ago. What's on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing," Catherine lied.

"Tell me," Viviana gently urged.

"It's Gil. You know how he's been more open lately?" The Italian nodded. "Well he's closed off again and I have no idea how to approach him. Something's bothering him."

"He's hiding something," Viviana explained. "Not just from you—from both of us. It's weighing heavily on his mind. Whatever it is, it has him pietrificato."

But Catherine still looked doubtful.

"Cath, don't let it bother you. Whatever nit is, he'll share in his own good time." She looped her arm through Catherine's. "Now let's go eat; I'm starving. And I have something I want to talk to you about."

* * *

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that please? I'm what?" Catherine exclaimed at lunch.

"You love him. You love Gil. Face it, it's obvious."

Catherine set her fork down calmly to process what the Italian said. Since when was it obvious to others that she loved Gil?

'Damn, now I can't even hide it from myself.' She ran a hand across her forehead, brushing away some hair from her face.

"Um… would you care to elaborate and tell me why exactly you think I love him?"

"I don't think; I _know_ you love him. It's ovvio to see. The way your attention snaps to him the moment he walks in a room and never leaves him. When we went out to lunch the other day. Every man's eyes turned to you…"

"They were looking at you," Catherine countered.

"No, they weren't. They were looking at you," Viviana argued.

"You."

"You."

"Definitely you."

"Let's compromise and say both of us," Viviana settled. Catherine argued.

"All eyes turned to you and several men came up asking for a date and what'd you do? You turned them all down. You didn't even take interest in the ones that looked and acted like potential husbands. I could tell your attention was elsewhere every time they came up. You love him and he loves you."

"I still don't be…" She stopped suddenly. "Wait, he what?"

Viviana stopped mid-chewing. She almost dropped her fork when she realized what she had just said.

"Maledetto, I wasn't supposed to tell you that," she winced.

"Well, now I can't stop replaying it in my mind so you might as well tell me."

She knew she was defeated. Although she had made a deal with Gil not to tell Catherine what he had revealed, she was just bursting to. He hadn't told Catherine so maybe she'd give her a little hint.

"Pozzo, a few days ago, I had a talk with Gilberto. I noticed the same changes in him as I do in you. I went to him and asked him if he loved you and he confirmed my suspicions."

"I know this has nothing to do with anything but were you two ever together. As a couple?" Catherine tentatively wondered.

The other purposely avoided eye contact. She looked down at her half empty plate and tried to think of the best way to answer.

"A long time ago, yes. For about five months thirteen years ago. We've moved past it and we managed to become the best of friends," she admitted. Looking back up at Catherine, she added, "But don't let it distract you from anything. The two of us simply weren't meant to be and we know that and accept it."

Catherine only managed a nod, not knowing what the best think to say to that was. She opted for another question.

"Why'd you break up?"

Viviana actually smiled at that.

"He was very distant towards the end. He always was but it was more noticeable then. I found a picture of the two of you in front of the Bellagio. Your arms were wrapped tight around each other and you had the biggest smiles on your faces. I do believe the writing on the back said something about celebrating. I knew then I had to let him go."

The strawberry blond smiled in fondness at the memory of the picture. She also had a copy of it. That day she had graduated from night school and found out that she got a lab tech position at the Crime Lab. Gil had wanted to take her on a day just for her doing whatever she wanted. The picture had been the last thing they had done that night on the strip. The illuminating dancing waters were close to the only lighting they had but the picture still came out perfect. In fact, she currently had the picture framed on her night table.

"He loves you very much Catherine. He always has," Viviana added. "And I can see in your eyes that you love him just as much."

Catherine found Viviana's eyes. She was right. She was absolutely right. It was time she did something about it, too.

"Il combattimento di arresto l'amore o esso ha potuto un giorno essere la morte di voi."

* * *

Buona sera - good evening

Ovvio – obvious

Maledetto – damn

Pozzo - well

Il combattimento di arresto l'amore o esso ha potuto un giorno essere la morte di voi – stop fighting the love or it will one day be the death of you

That last translation, do not trust it. That is the whole reason I'll probably end up reposting this chapter.

All mistakes and errors I apologize for. I was watching Miami Ink (which I am now obsessed with) so I wasn't completely paying attention.


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: K 

Summary: One specific Italian brings together two people. I suck at summaries; just read it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or the characters belonging to it but I do however own Viviana Fiorio. I said I was keeping her around and here she is. The other names in here besides the ones you recognize do not belong to me. I got them off TV shows I was watching once. They stuck with me.  
A/N: The time frame of this story is in between just before Blood Lust until after Inside the Box. And keep in mind sequels aren't something I do. 

And terribly sorry I didn't post this sooner. I've been done with it for quite some time. I guess I got too busy with school and other stories. 

A/N2: Just a side note, if anybody likes the X-Files, I just posted a fic for it. Go check it out! 

**Chapter 6**

"Si, Laszlo. That is not what she ordered," Viviana complained to her flamboyant assistant. "Send it back, call the store, and let me speak t them when you are through. Now go." 

He quickly left her side, an evening gown draped over his arm. She was in one of her moods and the last place he wanted to be was anywhere near her. 

Stefania Fogagnolo, a life long friend and worker at the store, was the only one brave enough to speak to her when she was like that. 

"What's wrong? What has you so annoyed?" 

A heavy sigh and a side glare came from her friend. 

"Niente (nothing), but I would be happier if you went over there and kept Catherine occupied. The two of you get along fine. I need to make a quick phone call to check up on something," Viviana instructed. Stefania knew better than to argue. 

Only when Viviana knew both women were engaged in conversation did she dare make the short phone call. 

"Gilberto, sei per strada?" (Gilberto, are you on your way?) 

"Yeah, I'm almost there. May I ask why you're checking up on me?" She could hear the smile in his voice. 

"Nessun motivo. So come riesci a svicolare da certe situazioni." (No real reason. I just know how you can weasel out of things.) 

"Forgive me, I was having surgery. But I would never when my plans involve you, mi caro." (my dear) 

"Ti ho mai detto quanti ti amo quando parli in Italiano?" (I ever tell you how much I love it when you speak Italian?) 

"Yes, you have and stop flirting with me." 

"Scusa. Dimenticavo che flirti solo con la Signorina Catherine." (I'm sorry. I forgot you mostly reserve your flirting for Miss Catherine.) Now he could hear the smile in her voice. 

"Why exactly do you call her miss?" 

"Not sure. But I can tell you that when I first called her that, it sounded right." She heard a car door shut. 

"I'll be there in three minutes." 

"Ti cronometrerò." (I'll time you.) 

True to his word, he walked in the door less than three minutes later. 

"Buon giorno, signore," she greeted with a large smile. 

"Buon giorno." He kissed her on the cheek. "You can pick the restaurant this time." 

"I have unfortunate news. I can't go to lunch. Unexpected work came up." 

Gil's shoulders slouched, his frame looking saddened. "You couldn't have told me this on the phone three minutes ago?" 

Viviana appeared unfazed. "No, life's not that easy. But guess who's here?" She motioned with her hand over to the spot where Catherine was. She was still looking around and talking to Stefania. "You can have lunch with her." 

His eyes tore away from Catherine, snapping to the female at his side. 

"You planned this, didn't you?" he accused. 

She batted her innocent look at him. "Forse." (Maybe) 

"Viviana…" he threatened. 

"Che? (What?) I had to! Neither of you were making the right moves so I made it my duty," she defended. 

"What do you mean neither of you?' What have you been up to?" 

She brushed aside his questions. "It is not important. The important thing is she loves you, you love her and yet the two of you are not together as should be." 

She saw a spark of assurance and courage come to his eyes, looks that used to be directed at her. 

"For once in your life, Gilberto, take that risk. Don't live the rest of your life in regret. The two of you were meant for each other." 

"You really think I should?" 

"Yes!" she urged. "Sometimes you two being together and being friends makes no sense but other times it couldn't seem more right. You're complete opposites and yet you get along so well. You're beautiful together." 

His frame straightened with confidence. This was the moment he had been waiting for many years. It was time he stepped up and went for it. 

"Okay, I'm going to talk to her now," he announced. Looking directly into Viviana's eyes, he continued, "wish me luck." 

She watched him walk away with an air confidence to him. It was official. She'd finally lost him, but she couldn't have been happier for the pair. 

"Buona fortuna, voi due." (Good luck you two.) 

FINE 

You all know where they go from there… 


End file.
